


role reversal

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, just porn, uhh how do you tag fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ishida > Mondo > Kiyotaka.





	role reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I had to vomit this filth out before my brain could concentrate on any of my other 4 WIPs. Forgive me.  
Also the logistics of this are don’t fuckin worry about it - Ishida is a side of Taka a little like Syo is to Toko. He isn’t his brother, or an actual fusion between him and Mondo, or anything tragic. He’s just Taka but turbo chaotic horny.

Mondo had no fucking idea how Ishida could be so energetic all the time. Just looking at the weirdo tired him out half the time. 

Their current positions didn’t help.

He was laying in their bed, hands tied above his head to either bedpost, with an enthusiastic Kiyondo between his legs. The other had Mondo’s thighs spread wide open and was kissing and licking and sucking everywhere  _ except _ his throbbingly hard cock. Ishida’s teeth pulled at the skin just north of Mondo’s hipbone, moaning frantically as if he was the one getting teased. All Mondo could do was growl down at him and wrestle half-heartedly with his bonds.

“I love having you like this-” Kiyondo whined, finally nuzzling up against the side of Mondo’s erection and licking a long stripe from base to tip. “You’re so goddamn hot, I just wanna ruin you-” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Mondo growled, bucking up towards Ishida’s mouth. His hair was hanging in his eyes, damp with sweat. They’d been at this for far too long for his liking. After he’d been tied up, Ishida had taken his time making a mess of his throat, then worshipping his chest. Mondo’s nipples had been licked and bitten to the point of over-sensitivity. He could feel them aching as his chest heaved with each breath. 

Normally, he loved working Taka up to a weeping mess in bed, but being on the receiving end was fucking killing him.

Kiyondo’s eyes flashed with something dangerous when Mondo snapped. Without another word, he settled in on his elbows and swallowed Mondo’s cock down, groaning with pleasure at the feeling of his mouth being filled and the sound of Mondo’s strangled exclamation above him. The biker was straining to be freed, making the scarves around his wrists creak, but not giving in and using the safeword. 

His arms may have been restrained, but his tongue sure wasn’t. “You sure took your fuckin’ time- Jesus Christ, Ishi,  _ pl _ -” He bit his tongue before he could let himself beg for more. It would have been pretty hard for Kiyondo to give him any more, in any case, with the enthusiasm that the other was bobbing on his dick already. Fucking  _ obscene _ noises were coming from the end of the bed, between him sucking Mondo’s cock desperately and letting out his own choked-off whines. Everything sounded like sloppy, filthy sex - Mondo was sure fucking glad they didn’t have neighbours.

Just as he was thinking he might not last much longer, Ishida shuffled around, not disrupting his rhythm, but moving suspiciously. There was a tiny click, barely audible over the noisy facefucking, but it became evident what it had been when slippery fingers pressed between Mondo’s cheeks to stroke across his hole. He jumped, then rocked his hips downwards, letting his head drop back against the pillow as he let out a rush of breath. He’d known this was coming, but he never got used to it.

Normally when they fucked, it would be Kiyotaka on the receiving end - writhing so sweetly against the sheets, gripping the cushions, leaking tears, pleading for more. The former hall monitor turned into a desperate little hedonist whenever Mondo took him, crying out freely and burying his red face into Mondo’s throat. He absolutely loved getting fucked.

Mondo had had to learn to let himself be that vulnerable. But - and he’d never admit this to a fucking soul besides his boyfriend - he was starting to think he loved it a little bit too.

Ishida’s two fingers breached him and they groaned in unison. Ishida was grinding against the bed now, overcome with the sounds of Mondo’s groans and the wet noises of his mouth on Mondo’s cock, and now the tight heat surrounding his fingers. 

“Slower, bitch-” the biker protested, though he was spreading his thighs wider, still pushing back into the touch.

Kiyondo buried his noise against Mondo’s lower stomach and swallowed around the thick cock in his throat in lieu of responding. Mondo  _ snarled _ .

They were rough when they did this, lube making up for the quick prep in the moment and pained winces later on. Two fingers became three, fucking up into Mondo at the same fevered rhythm that Ishida was sucking his dick. It was filthy, it was wild, and it was fucking perfect.

Mondo panted out, “Enough, enough-” And Ishida took no further urging to pull off his cock with one last swallow, twisting his fingers around before pulling them loose and scrambling up the bed. Their lips met frantically, both of them ignoring the spit and pre-cum smeared around Kiyondo’s mouth. Mondo was too focussed on the pale hand wrapping around both his cock and Ishida’s, still wet with lube, rutting them together. Even at their feverish pace, Mondo could feel hints of Kiyotaka in the other’s movements. The quiet hums between Kiyondo biting at his lower lip - the precision with which he gripped them, careful not to be too hasty or squeeze too hard - the love alongside the lust in those scarlet eyes.

Shit, it was too much for him to process. “Fuckin’ get on with it,” Mondo panted out, tearing his lips away from Ishida’s and rocking his hips against him. Ishida groaned and ducked down to bite  _ another _ hickey into Mondo’s throat, but he listened, dropping his hold on both of them to slick his own cock more thoroughly.

Kiyondo pulled back at last, kneeling between Mondo’s spread legs and looking him over hungrily. “You look so damn good,” he breathed, making Mondo want to hide his face - or break his ties, reach up, and flip Kiyondo underneath him for a taste of his own medicine. 

One of Mondo’s thighs was hitched up and over Ishida’s hip, opening him up even further, and Ishida positioned himself quickly before sinking into Mondo to the hilt. Both of them moaned in unison, Mondo’s finishing with a low curse and Ishida’s tapering up into a whine. They rocked together like that, Ishida barely withdrawing, just grinding his hips against Mondo’s still fully sheathed.

He felt so full, but it was nowhere near enough. Mondo panted, “Fucking  _ move- _ ” and almost before he could get the words out, Ishida obliged.

Red eyes met purple as Kiyondo pulled back halfway, then snapped forward, starting to fuck into him at a fevered pace. It was merciless - Mondo heard threads snapping in the scarves around his wrists as he thrashed with the first thrust. Ishida had one hand on Mondo’s hip and the other up gripping his shoulder, giving him the leverage to fuck the biker brutally hard. They clashed together near-painfully, pelvises colliding, before Ishida pushed Mondo’s thigh just a breath higher and found the right angle.

Mondo’s mouth fell open with a yell that Ishida swept down to swallow, still pistoning his hips. The biker clenched down around his cock reflexively, but he kept a constant approach even while he kissed Mondo within an inch of coherency.

The hand on Mondo’s shoulder curled around the back of his neck, pulling him close as Ishida leaned down to connect their bodies more fully. The skin-to-skin was too much, it was too hot, but god, having him so fucking close, feeling their chests meet- all while Ishida was still fucking into him at the same frantic pace-

“More- babe, more-”

“Say please, Mondo.”

“Ishi-”

“Say fucking please, if you want more.”

_ Fucking Christ. _

“Please, please- fuck- more, I need it, please-”

Ishida leaned down to sink his teeth into Mondo’s shoulder, and his slick cock was pressed between their stomachs, the added stimulation wiping his mind of all coherent thought. He yelled wordlessly and wrenched at scarves keeping his hands tied, wanting to touch, wanting to grab and grope and pull Ishida closer. 

The rhythm that Ishida was fucking him with was getting sloppier. He could hear the other panting into his skin - “So goddamn good- gorgeous, fuck, you feel so perfect- I love you, I love how you take me- Mondo, please, please- cum for me, please-”

He was close, he was so fucking close, but the friction just wasn’t enough, and he could feel Ishida starting to shake with the tell-tale signs of impending release. Ishida kept fucking him, hard, fast - but all at once, he cried out and buried his face in Mondo’s throat, hips stuttering forward and pressing his cock in deep.

“Nngh-!” Mondo tensed, feeling himself get filled, Ishida’s cock pushing deep and pulsing as he came. He tried to force his shoulders to relax, his wrists aching with how he’d been pulling. He was still achingly hard, still so  _ fucking _ close, if Kiyondo would just-

Just slowly enough to make Mondo writhe again, Ishida pulled free and pushed himself clumsily down the bed. He was always a mess immediately after having an orgasm. Mondo scowled and snarked, “Get the hell back here, I’m not done!”

“Neither am I,” Ishida panted, flopping back down between Mondo’s legs and making brief, heated eye contact with him. “You can tell me to stop.” 

“What the-”

But Ishida took both of Mondo’s thighs, shoved them up and apart, and leaned in to  _ lick _ over his well-fucked hole, turning the end of Mondo’s question into a shouted outburst.

“-Fuck!” Ishida lapped at his rim, nosing into the mess he’d made and humming enthusiastically. He  _ sucked _ his own cum out of Mondo before pressing his tongue forward and  _ inside. _

“Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ , Ishi-” Mondo registered that his voice had pitched up but didn’t give a shit as long as Ishida kept doing what he was doing. It was too much, it was too fucking good - he could feel the other burying his face into Mondo’s skin to try and push deeper, tonguefucking him properly. Ishida propped one of Mondo’s thighs up on his shoulder to reach up and around, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking once, twice, three times-

And that was all it took, Mondo shouting as he came over his own chest and bucking up hard enough to nearly break Ishida’s nose. He swore he went fucking blind for a moment, panting and feeling his cock throb and his hole clench around nothing.

When he was able to finally just fucking breathe, his wrists were being freed - in theory.

“You pulled too hard, now the knots are too tight. I’ll have to cut them, dumbass.” Ishida huffed, wrestling with one of the scarves. Mondo just hummed at him, spacy, trying to lean up to get a kiss. 

Kiyondo looked down at him with one part exasperation and one part love. “You don’t wanna kiss me after where I’ve just been,” he scolded, bending to press his lips to Mondo’s forehead anyway. “Are you okay by yourself for a moment? Your hands are gonna fall off if I don’t get these off you.”

The biker grumbled in protest, but was ignored, left there to lay boneless and try to breathe through the last waves of his orgasm. When his boyfriend returned, it was with a pair of scissors, a water bottle, a damp cloth, and a significantly less wild look in his eyes.

Snipping cleanly through the scarves, Kiyotaka worked at the knots carefully until they fell away from Mondo’s wrists, then massaged some feeling back into his hands. Then, gently, almost ritually, cleaned him off, starting with his forehead and working down his body.

Mondo clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to get his fingers working again, before grabbing and draining the water bottle. He tried to ignore the soft pull of the cloth across his over-sensitive skin, and wrestled Taka into his arms as soon as he was done.

“I have to get up and open the window!”

“Nah. Snug. Sleep.”

“Mondo, it’s disgusting in here. We have to air out-”

“Shh. We’re sleeping.”

Taka’s sigh was resigned, but the way that he cuddled backwards against Mondo was anything but. After a moment of laying there together, breathing in unison, Taka asked, shyly-

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Mondo huffed out a laugh, pressing a kiss to the back of Taka’s neck.

“Sure fucking did. But your ass is mine when we wake up.”

“Mondo-!”

“Shh. Sleeping now. Love you.”

“...pfft. I love you too.” Kiyotaka's fingers tangled in his, and Mondo listened to their mingled breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT @ me. This isn't my fault.


End file.
